At All Costs
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Alexia comes to her sister with a terrible secret. Phoebe will protect her, regardless of her mistake.


_For the Most in a Month Competition, Collect a Collection Challenge (Black Family, Alexia Walkin Black), Family Matters Challenge (Black Family), and the Movie Madness Challenge (Glenn Coco: Write about a minor character)_

* * *

Phoebe sets her teacup down, brows raising when her sister enters her home. "Look at you, Alexia," she says. "You look absolutely dreadful."

With a huff, Alexia tugs at her dark curls. Phoebe studies her, curious. She has never seen her sister look so troubled. Alexia has always been the epitome of collected.

"Well, what is it?" she asks, rising to her feet and taking Alexia by the hand.

Alexia's pale cheeks glow with color. She stares at her feet for several seconds before looking up, an almost embarrassed smile on her lips. "I've done something terrible, dear sister."

Phoebe's eyes widen. She looks around quickly. No one lives with her except for her elf, but Tinny is nowhere in sight. Their conversation will be safe. "Are you in trouble?"

Alexia pulls her hand away. "I'm afraid that I've fallen in love."

Phoebe relaxes at that. She has always prided herself on being unmarriageable. The thought of tying herself to a man for the rest of her life is enough to make her sick. Still, she doesn't mind others marrying. If anything, she encourages it. Their lineage must continue on.

"Is that really so terrible, Alexia?" she laughs.

Alexia turns quickly. No doubt she is also checking that they are alone. Phoebe feels her stomach turn sour. If Alexia is afraid, perhaps her love is not good.

"Oh, Phoebe, I didn't mean to. I was taking a stroll, and I did try to avoid him. But he insisted on escorting me, saying that a lovely woman should not be alone," Alexia explains, her cheeks darkening.

Phoebe smiles to herself. It sounds innocent enough. Whoever this mysterious suitor is, he obviously respects traditions and proper etiquette. In this constantly changing world, such an outlook is wonderfully refreshing. "He sounds delightful," she beams. "There aren't enough men left who adhere to proper etiquette."

Alexia shifts nervously. She takes a breath, and Phoebe notices the way she trembles as though she's afraid of what comes next. Phoebe feels her own heart flutter and takes a seat. If it is enough to worry Alexia, she is sure that it will be a shock.

"Well, what family is he from? A Malfoy? A MacMillan?"

"You see, that is the problem."

Phoebe raises a brow. "Problem?" she echoes.

"He isn't from a prominent family."

"Oh, dear sister, tell me he isn't a Weasley!" Phoebe's lip curls in disgust at the name.

"No! No, of course not. Though, perhaps that would be a better choice," Alexia says, her voice small and shaking.

"What could be worse than a _Weasley?_ It isn't as though you would- No! Alexia, tell me you haven't!"

Alexia returns her gaze to the floor. She wrings her hands together, letting out a pained whimper. "Oh, I didn't mean to, Phoebe! I didn't even mean to be in a Muggle town! I didn't realize until I neared my home."

Phoebe fans herself. A Muggle. Her beloved sister has fallen in love with something so repulsive. She shakes her head, climbing to her feet once again with a renewed conviction. Her slender fingers wrap around Alexia's wrist, curling tightly. "You will abandon this fallacy, Alexia. I love you too dearly to allow Father to remove you from the tapestry."

"Phoebe, I-"

"Enough! It is better to become a spinster than allow such a _thing_ to tarnish our family's honor," Phoebe says simply, her tone hard and final.

Alexia sighs, clearly defeated. "He is so kind, Phoebe. And-"

"Kindness does not matter. Only blood purity and honor matter. Imagine what would happen if your dirty secret was discovered."

"Perhaps you are right," Alexia says quietly.

"Of course I am. It may sound cruel, but it is for the best. I only say these things for your protection."

Alexia nods, a hint of a smile on her lips. She wraps her arms around Phoebe. "Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me. I will always protect you."

And she will. At all costs, Phoebe will keep her sister safe.


End file.
